Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an animal type determination device.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as a device that detects an animal in the periphery of a vehicle, a device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-092992 is known. The device disclosed therein detects a pedestrian and an animal from an image obtained by imaging the periphery of a vehicle, and performs a warning using the detected pedestrian or animal as a warning target. In this device, in a case where an animal warning sign indicating that there is a risk of animals jumping into traffic is detected on a roadside, even when both of a pedestrian and an animal are detected, the animal is preferentially determined as a warning target compared with the pedestrian.